


Golden Serve - Tsukkiyama Fest

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50’s AU, Cheesy Love Songs, Cuddling/physical contact/PDA, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Married with kids AU, Modern Royalty AU, Paper Boy Yamaguchi AU, Pokemon AU, Royalty AU, Snapchat, Soulmate AU, Teacher AU, University AU/Art Student AU, Various AU, Yakuza AU, domestic AU, roadtrip au, tsukkiyama fest, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various AUs for Tsukkiyama Fest Feb 2015. Ranging from rating G to E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesy Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So I limited myself to 1000 words a piece simply because of time and I'll be uploading each prompt as a chapter. I'm interested in what AUs people like. If you like one of the fics across the month, feel free to leave a comment, the most popular I will continue as a larger, multi chapter fic. So I hope you enjoy and thank you very much for reading.

There was something so personal about making a playlist. Maybe it was the old fashion connection to days gone by where a physical tape and mix was recorded down on vinyl and tape. It was like offering someone a piece of you. Something close to your heart that you hoped and prayed the other person would like.

 

Finishing his work with a final click, Yamaguchi smiled. Falling back in his chair he scanned the selection a final time before giving it a nod. This would be it. The thing that would finally win Tsukishima over and have the blonde come around to his affections. Or so he hoped. Things were never that easy, never. And with his friend as cold and stern as he was, there was a decent chance he might simply scoff and wave him off.

 

His heart would break, without a doubt and Yamaguchi knew he would never recover. Loading it onto a spare UBS drive, he slipped it into his school uniform pocket before settling into bed. This would be it. This was the thing to steal Tsukishima's heart.

 

 

Yamaguchi had slept terribly and of course he wasn't surprised. With the adrenaline and nerves pumping through him he was amazed he'd managed any sleep at all. Dragging himself out of bed and running down his usually morning routine, his mood was immediately brightened as he felt his pocket and the weight of the UBS sitting inside.

 

All but skipping to school, the freckled boy was thrilled to see the height of Tsukishima waiting for him at the school gate.

“Good morning Tsukki, sleep well?”

“You look like shit, you mustn't have.” Blushing at the bluntness of the reply, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head shyly. His many a sleepless nights were not a thing hidden from the blonde, although he was unaware that _he himself_ were usually the cause. 

“Just up late finishing off that assignment for tomorrow.” Walking side by side and craning his neck up to stare up at his friend, Yamaguchi was all but vibrating.

 

He wasn't sure when would be the best time to hand across the USB. Maybe now wasn't right with the early morning chill still lingering around them. Tsukishima wasn't the most accepting person in the mornings. Lunch made for a good possibility, but with their limited time to eat and resettle it probably would feel rushed. And he needed time to explain. Just handing him a playlist full of music with no explanation could mean nothing. But this meant something. It meant a lot and Yamaguchi needed to let him know that.

 

Practice was no go. With all the noise and people it would be impossible, and it would no doubt put Tsukishima in a terrible mood. The walk home. The short couple of moments when they could be alone and the calm of the day rested on them. He would do it then. Touching his pocket to reassure himself that the slim softwear drive was still tucked inside. Yaam held his head high, counting down the hours until he could win his lover's heart.

 

He was going to die. Or be very very ill. It had to be the lack of sleep or the ball he took to the head upon entering the gym, either he wasn't sure. But he was suffering now. His pockets were empty and his heart was breaking. Kneeling in the corner to fix his shoes, he upended his pockets for a third time to no success. His USB drive was gone, along with his playlist and his dream of over winning Tsukishima.

 

It had taken him hours of the previous night, sorting through song after song to perfect the right balance of cheesy ballads and soul swaying love songs. And it was all for nothing. He'd been so sure it'd been there, he'd checked his pockets every couple of minutes throughout the whole day to make sure. And yet on his walk from the classroom to the club house it had vanished. Along with his high hopes and expectations.

 

“On the court Yamaguchi, you're spent enough time loitering. Line up.” Obeying the coach's call with a sluggishness to match his mood, the freckled boy kept his head down and focused on the drills and warm up. All his hard work and for nothing, it was going to be another late night. 

 

 

 

He wasn't feeling it. Everything had felt so fresh and vibrant when he'd done it before. Every lyric sung to him and he followed the rhythm and beat longingly. Now it just felt fake, like it was a bad copy of everything he'd tried to achieve the night before. Switching off his computer and collapsing back into bed, Yamaguchi punched his pillow a couple of times before settling in to try and manage something close to rest, but managing only tears.

 

 

There was no skip in his step the next morning. Dragging his feet to the school felt like it took hours and even the sight of Tsukishima's golden eyes did little to brighten his day.

“Take a sleeping pill or something please. You look like death.” Managing to mumble a sleepy sorry, Yamaguchi almost bumped into his friend's back as the tall boy stopped suddenly, fishing something from his bag.

“You left this in the club room yesterday. I thought it was your assignment.”

 

The USB!

 

The tiny, fragile piece of plastic with his all his romantic intentions in songs... In the hands of his friend.

“Ah yeah, thanks.” Acting as casual as possible to disguise his pounding heart, Yamaguchi took the drive and pocketed it quickly, keeping it tightly clasped in his fist so as to not risk a repeat. He should do it now. It would be stupid later on, Tsukishima would probably laugh, more then he would originally do no doubt. “It's actually for you.”

 

“I know.” Looking up sharply and staring confused into the blonde's eyes, Yamaguchi almost stopped breathing.

“What?” Sighing as he pushed ahead towards the school, the taller boy smirked as his friend struggled to keep up with him.

“I thought it was your assignment,” he said honestly, watching Yamaguchi start to sweat bullets. “I just wanted to look over it for you. Just in cased you missed any of the questions.”

 

Jaw slack and his mind racing, the freckled boy licked his dry lips nervously.

“Ah, yeah it wasn't.”

“I gathered” Tsukishima replied sourly, taking his time as they walked up the stairs to their classroom. Fiddling with the strap of his bag as they went to part in the hallway, the smaller boy took a chance, reaching out to grab his friend's elbow.

“What did you think?” Jerking away at the sudden contact, Tsukishima frowned.

“Doesn't matter what I think, it's your weird taste in music.” Stepping aside as the corridor began to flood with people, Yamaguchi felt his heart sink, defeated.

 

It had probably just looked like some random collection of tunes filed under a playlist, without an explanation it was nothing. And now he'd lost his chance. “And I hate Nine9 but the way.” Catching the end of his friend's comment, Yamaguchi almost laughed at the slight hint of music he caught through the white noise of the busy hallway. Watching the blonde plant the headphones down firmly over his ears, the freckled boy broke down in a fit of giggles as he remembered his own stupidity. There had only been one item saved to the drive, a single playlist which in his sleep derived state deserved only one name.

 

_The playlist to win Tsukki's Heart_

 


	2. University AU/Art Student AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Day 2 and 3 due to the heartbreaking news on RWBY creator Monty Oum. I apologize and hope to get back on track as soon as possible. Thank you for your understanding

Staring at the canvas against the white washed wall, Yamaguchi sighed. His rented suit itched and his eyes were tired. All he wanted was to go home and sleep, instead he'd been booked into a gallery viewing. Suga said it would be good for him to see the publics reaction to his work but he didn't know why. He knew people liked it, it was paying for him to get through art school and just standing around with people oooing and ahhing made him incredibly uncomfortable.

 

Moving away from the wall so a gaggle of people could push past him, the freckled man settled in against the opposite wall. Scanning the room for the waitress and her ever full plate of drinks, his elbow connected with someone behind him. Mumbling an apology, he blushed and looked away as a tall blonde strode past him, barely taking in his presences let alone his apology.

 

He was just like everyone else. Rich, well breed and probably with more money in his pocket then Yamaguchi had made in any previous year.

“Smile and at least pretend you want to be here.” Pleased with the arrival of Suga and the long fluke of champaign that accompanied him, Yamaguchi forced a smile.

“I'm trying” he said, downing the bubbly drink in record time, feeling it hit his noise with an embarrassing hiccup. “When does it end?” Smiling sadly, the silver haired man pushed his hair back from his eyes.

“Give it another hour, then slip away before the presentation. Just try and enjoy yourself. When was the last time you were out and about anyway?”

 

It had been a while. But even then this certainly wasn't his scene. A night out drinking at a late night ramen bar was more his style but with all the free alcohol and food circulating, he could just take it and go with it. Doing another turn of the maze like room, he came to stand before his latest creation. If he was being honest it was rushed. He'd been so swept up in the latest series of reality television shows he'd completely neglected his deadline until it was too late. The mess of a black and white landscape had started at a twenty four hour fast food chain and the tomato strain still splattered in the top corner. It made him giggle a little and his stomach craved grease and potatoes at the memory.

 

“Is something funny?” Jumping at the voice sneaking up beside him, Yamaguchi turned in terror, craning his neck up to stare up at the frosty blonde he'd bumped into before.

“N-no, sorry.” A near transparent eyebrow rose at his stuttering and it made him want to run and hide.

“I thought maybe you'd seen something I hadn't.” Licking his lips nervously, the freckled man shrugged.

“It's a drawing,” he said simply and could have almost kicked himself. What the fuck? Who said that? It was becoming more then obvious that he hadn't been around others in quite some time.

“It's desperation” the tall man replied. “It's rushed and heavy handed, the artist was under the pump and honestly wrecked the whole piece.”

 

That was brutal, but fair. This guy must have known his stuff, not like the majority who were pleased simply by the name and the fame attached.

“And that's tomato sauce in the corner.” Unable to hold back the snort, Yamaguchi tried hard not to nod, acting surprised.

“Is it really?” Leaning in from his great height, the blonde nodded.

“Most certainly.”

 

Looking down his nose at him with a small smirk, the blonde watched the shorter man squirm. “Why would you do that?” Opening his mouth then closing it, Yamaguchi tried hard not to look shocked.

“Art?” He ventured watching the blonde closely. It was probably just a general statement, but he watched on in horror as the blonde called him out.

“Not a very professional stance. How many people here know you're a fake?” He was sweating, sweating uncomfortably much. If he sweated any more he'd need a mop and bucket.

“P-pardon me?” Staring down his deep brown eyes and watching the fear all but leaking from him, the blonde grinned.

“Do you think the people here know you're a fake?”

 

 _Fake_ , he said that word again. Yamaguchi hated that word, hated it with a passion.

“I'm not a fake” he spat out, feeling his blood rise angrily. He'd read reviews like this before, but having someone call him out on it to his face was totally different. “I work hard.” The smile remained on the blonde's face as he leant down and cocked his head to the side.

“So you are Tadashi Yamaguchi?” Wincing as he hit the nail on the head, the freckled boy nodded reluctantly.

“Yes and I'm not a fake.”

 

He was going to get beat up for this, Suga was going to be mad and he was going to be three teeth lighter. There was not doubt this guy could beat him into the ground and as relaxed and calm he usually found himself, anger rose its ugly head as this man continued to push his buttons.

“Rushed, desperate and hostile. Doesn't fit your usually motive.” Shaking his head as he finished his drink and turned on his heel, Yamaguchi walked off with tense shoulders and clenched fists.

 

Seeking out Suga, Yamaguchi prayed an hour had passed and that it was finally time to leave. The last thing he wanted was to having to loitering about the gallery any longer, especially when that ass hat kicking around.

“Hey you okay?” Sliding up beside the older man and waiting until he was finished with his discussion, Yamaguchi put on the saddest face he could manage in order to gain more sympathy.

“I'm super tired and there is this guy wandering around talking shit. Can I go please?” Squirting in confusion, Suga looked around casually.

“Talking shit? Yeah fine, but call me when you get back. That car of yours won't last much longer.” Waving him off, the freckled man collected his coat and exited the building as swiftly as possible. Getting out of the stuffy gallery, the heavy heat disappeared the second he walked out into the cold.

 

Pulling on his coat before hoping into his broken down excuse of a car, he paused as something stuck to the windshield caught his eye. Groaning out loud in the empty packing lot, Yamaguchi mentally kicked himself. He couldn't get another packing ticket, the city lot where he parked for school had already cost him three tickets in the last year. He couldn't afford this right now. Plucking the ticket from between his wiper, he read over it with a sigh.

 

What greeted him was not a ticket and an outrageously priced fine. Instead was a name, a pen strike smear and his blood pressure increasing dangerously.

 

_**Kei Tsukishima - 3** _ _**rd** _ _**Year Journalist Student – Nichaw University** _

_**05884 48480 040403** _

_**ktsukishima@students.niccjhaw.edu** _

 

_**prove to me you're not a fraud – call me** _

 


	3. Cuddling/physical contact/PDA

Watching Hinata grab at the front of Kageyama's shirt and mew for attention made his stomach turn. Looking away Tsukishima pulled his glasses from his face and wiped them clean. The sweat from the practice had fogged his glasses and anything to stop or least limit the display his fellow first years were making was worth it.

“Hey love birds, knock it off. You're mine until that clock hits six. Get back to work.” Pleased by their coach's intervention, the blonde slipped his glasses back on before readying for another set of drills.

 

To his side, Yamaguchi sighed. Watching the couple part from a quick, passionate kiss made his heart clench. It was gross, he knew that and catching the look on Tsukishima's face he rearranged his features to match his boyfriend's sour mood. Tsukishima hated all that kind of behaviour. Even holding hands in public with him was like pulling teeth, so heaven forbid they would ever kiss or touch.

 

That wasn't to say of course that the tall boy wasn't loving or affectionate. Behind closed doors he was attentive and always made Yamaguchi feel worthy but sometimes, just sometimes he wished the blonde would at least take his hand, kiss him on the cheek, anything to claim him in the eyes of others. People knew they were dating, that was no secret and yet Tsukishima still acted like it was the mystery of the century.

 

Catching the honey coloured eyes of his lover as he turned quickly, Yamaguchi looked away with a blush. He knew Tsukishima couldn't read his mind, but in times like this he was sure the other boy was looking right through him. Tuning in on the last set of orders barked out by the captain, the couple settled into running sprinters before working on their synchronism.

 

 

 

“What had you all worried before?” The walk home after practice was thankfully a quiet one. Having left the rest of their rumbustious team at the Foothills store, the pair walked the familiar streets home in the warm, afternoon air.

“Nothing.” Yamaguchi mumbled into his jacket, pulling his bag up higher over his shoulder. While he knew there was no use in lying to Tsukishima it didn't mean he couldn't try and make up some half truth while he was at it so as to not appear needy.

“Liar.” Nudging him in the shoulder, the blonde awaited more of a response. “You got all starry eyed over something, what?”

 

He couldn’t admit it. It was too embarrassing and Tsukishima would never let him hear the end of it. But if he didn't think of something soon it was going cause an even greater issue. His boyfriend had no trouble pushing him until he got answers and it was seldom a comfortable experience.

“Just those idiots and all there lovey dovey stuff.” If he sound unimpressed and disgusted hopefully Tsukishima would tease him too much, although it was unlikely.

“Idiots eh? Pfft, I was about to hand you a tissue you were so close to tears.”

“Only because it was so gross” Yamaguchi restored, kicking up gravel beneath his feet. “It was nothing.” Clucking at his tongue at his boyfriend's every word, Tsukishima cocked his head to the side.

“You are the worst liar sometimes.”

 

Catching his wrist sharply, the blonde pulled the shorter boy close. Their chests banging together almost painful as he grinned. “I can always tell when you're lying.” Flinching under the sudden onslaught of touch, Yamaguchi tried lamely to pull away.

“I'm not lying.” But it felt forced, he could hear it in his own ears. Almost tripping over the gutter as Tsukishima bumped him back off the street, the freckled boy blushed as his back hit the wall of a near by building.

“You so are. What would you like me to kiss you like that at practice? Stick my tongue down your throat?” Leaning down into a bruising kiss, the blonde swallowed his boyfriend's sudden moan. Tapping his tongue gently to Yamaguchi's bottom lip, Tsukishima grinned as the shorter boy opened immediately. Feeling the soft, slip and slide of his lover's tongue against his own, Yamaguchi felt like his cheeks were on fire.

 

This was Tsukishima's ever present pettiness, he was never above teasing him and this was straight up his alley. But they were in public. Early evening as it was people would be out walking their dog, finishing work and they were right in the middle of it.

“Tsukki, stop.” Pushing against his chest, Yamaguchi felt the blonde step back without hesitation, cocky grin remaining.

“Not my fault you're into gross, over active idiots being all over each.” Touching a hand to his still tingling lips, Yamaguchi shrugged, going out on a limb.

“I'm not, but it's not a bad thing you know. Showing someone you love them.” Meeting the blonde's eye with defiance, Yamaguchi was Tsukishima huff unhappily.

“I do love you, you know that.”

 

Blushing to his ear tips at his boyfriend's word, Yamaguchi nodded.

“Yeah, but sometimes,” he took a deep breath, searching for the right words. “Sometimes it's nice to show other people.” It still sounded stupid, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Instead he reached out and took Tsukishima's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “Don't worry about it.” Shaking his head slowly, as he returned the comforting hold of his hand, Tsukishima looked thoughtful.

“I can show people, if you want me to.” Licking his dry lips and tasting the linger hint of strawberry milk and sugar, Yamaguchi shrugged.

“I-if you want.”

 

He wanted it. Oh god did he want it. It was embarrassing to say out loud and even more embarrassing to say it to Tsukishima. But as the blonde ran a finger along his cheek, slowly sliding his palm along his jaw and cupping it gently Yamaguchi's heart rate increased. Angling his head to the side in the perfect position for a kiss, their lips met just as a noisy bunch of middle schoolers passed. Tensing to break apart, Yamaguchi was surprised when his boyfriend simply deepened the kiss, running his hands through his hair and pushing him back up closer to the wall as he nudged their hips together.

“Is this what you wanted?” He mumbled against the freckled boy's swelling lips. “Or should I use my hands more?”

 

Following through with his request, large hands found themselves quickly under Yamaguchi shirt, tugging hard to pull the uniform free from his pants for easier access. “The little brats like this, all handsy. Should I mew as well?” Nipping the tips of his boyfriend's ear and watching his squirm and gasp, Tsukishima grinned. “Or maybe that's you.”

 

Yamaguchi felt dizzy, his head was spinning and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Because it felt like a dream, a secret fantasy he'd relived a hundred times over. But as the lightest grate of bite came to his lips, he knew it this beautiful reality was happening.

“Tsukki...” Hands jumping to his lover's hair, Yamaguchi ran his hands through the loose curls, moaning slightly. People would see them, probably could see them and yet he couldn't care. Arching his back against the wall and grinding his hips against Tsukishima's, the freckled boy felt him jump and growl. “Sorry” he slurred as they pulled apart, breathless and chests heaving.

“Shush,” hushing him quickly the blonde pushed his fogged up glasses further up his nose, stepping back from the shorter boy. “Do you feel wanted now?”

 

Unable to stop the chuckle even as he hid it behind his hand, Yamaguchi smiled despite himself.

“Yes, thank you Tsukki.”

 


	4. Teacher AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder (because someone mentioned it and I just felt so bad about it): This is a collection of AUs as one shots. If you like one (of many) of the AUs and would like it continued please tell me in the comments because there are some I would love to keep writing. This ship is just so diverse and awesome. Much thanks

Marking was the devil and the loud brat in 6B wasn't making things any easier.

“Nishinoya, this is a test, please sit down and work on your own exam.” Pleased that the bleached blonde youngster settled, Tadashi Yamaguchi turned his eyes back to the page at hand. His older classes had been begging for the assignments back for over a week now and he knew they need to be done sooner rather then later. Coming into the holiday period it was hard to keep up with the demand of tests and marks that needed completing. Sighing as he piled the marked essays into some sort of an order he glanced at the clock and rounded up the time.

 

“Fifteen minutes to go. No leaving from now on. If you finish just sit at your desk and be respectful of others finishing around you.” The class was a quarter down from their usual number with either the high achievers or low achievers having bailed barely past the half way point. Putting his head down and mirroring the students around him, Yamaguchi set about finishing his marking as the time deadline was a good motivator.

 

 

Dragging himself through the school corridors and waiting patiently to squeeze through the legions of teenagers crowding around the vending machines, Yamaguchi yawned. Pushing through and into the teaching lounge, he heaved a sigh of relief and made a beeline for the coffee machine. He needed to start heading to bed earlier. Yes all night marathons of reality television accompanied by two ounces of vodka was awesome, but they made for such a hard day's work.

 

Hands clasped around the mug, the freckled man inhaled the freshly ground cappuccino, dancing out of the way quickly and bumping straight into his employer. The students and he were both scared down to the ground by their head master and with good reason. While Daichi Sawamura could be fun and a pleasure to work for, he was also one of the scariest men Yamaguchi had ever met. He regretted sending anyone to him, regardless of the level of discrepancy. Forcing a smile as he tried to look at least six times more awake not slowly dying inside.

“Good morning sir, good weather this morning.” Flinching as he realised it was afternoon, he was pleased when the other man made no issue of it.

“Sure is, the wind was crazy last night. I was amazed my fence was still up this morning.” Nodding as he downed the scalding beverage, Yamaguchi tried to keep up the smile even as he was introduced to a new face among their staff.

 

He had noticed the unfamiliar man at the staff meeting that morning, but being as tired and uninterested as he was, he didn't really care. “This is Kei Tsukishima, he'll be taking over the science department for Ennoshita. Please fill him in on 7E. They're so troublesome.” Giving the freckled man a final tap on the shoulder, the principle waved over another teacher and struck up a hurried conversation about the school volleyball team.

 

Turning his attention to the tall blonde, Yamaguchi offered his hand in a friendly greeting.

“Ah hi, welcome to the mad house.” Honey golden eyes stared at his hand coldly before taking it slowly and giving it a quick shake.

“I don't doubt.” Coming to a silent pause, the shorter man coughed to cover the awkwardness of the situation.

“So about 7E-”

“Does every class have thirty students?” Thinking over the question and doing a quick calculation, Yamaguchi nodded.

“There about yes, why?” Watching Tsukishima's face twisted, Yamaguchi wasn't sure what to say. “We're the only school in the prefecture, large classes are common.” Shaking his head, the blonde sighed.

“Rural schools,” he muttered sourly before turning on his heel and leaving Yamaguchi standing in the middle of the staff room, cooling coffee in hand.

 

 

The final periods were well behavioured thankfully. Having handed back their essays in the final couple of minutes he was pleased by the lack of tears and how well everyone received their marks. Sorting through his locker in the staff room and checking the time, he waved goodbye to a colleague and found himself alone. Heaving a sigh and rubbing his tired eyes, he took out his bag, pulled on his jacket and readied to leave.

“Why was Daichi so concerned about 7E? They were fine.” Jumping a good foot in the air and twisting his ankle in the process, Yamaguchi was surprised to find himself alone no longer. The new science teacher was now leaning gracefully in the doorway, head cocked to the side as he watched the shorter man stumble.

“Um, they have a couple of trouble students that's all. But they're a pretty bright bunch.” Humming as he pushed off the door way and crossed the room, the dark haired man licked his lips. This man was so tall, impossibly tall and impossibly blonde, it had to be dyed. The width of his shoulders blocked all from view behind him and as he came to stand before Yamaguchi with a casual slump of his shoulder, the shorter man suddenly felt very out of sorts.

 

“I didn't have an issue with any of them. Once I showed them how quickly human flesh burns under intense heats they were quiet as mice.” Opening his mouth and closing it quickly, Yamaguchi wasn't sure how to reply. “Not that I used real human of course, just pork substitute.”

“Okay,” the shorter man managed to reply. So that wasn't creepy at all, but striking fear into the heart of problem students wasn't such a bad idea, especially with something as dangerously as science labs and equipment. “Well whatever works I suppose.”

 

Resisting the urge to step back as the tall man bent down, Yamaguchi held his breath as a large hand reached out and took the end of his tie, tugging gently.

“It works incredibly well, even with such large class sizes.” Blushing as the hand around his tie fisted around tightly and pulled, the freckled man was speechless, unable to make words. His whole body was running hot, tense and stiff.

“Y-yes,” he mumbled, trying again to take a step back to put space between them and succeeded in only tightening the loose noose around his neck. This was completely inappropriate behaviour, the door of the lounge was still open and it was threatening at best. “Can I help you?” Managing to ensure his voice didn't stutter, Yamaguchi tipped his chin up, staring the blonde down.

 

Grinning as he released his hold around the tie and stood back, arms crossed Tsukishima looked as imposing as ever, and yet Yamaguchi couldn't stop staring. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest with his cheeks feeling on fire.

“I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He certainly didn't sound sorry and the freckled man was sure he wasn't. “Just testing the waters” he said quietly. “Everything else about this place is so boring.” Frowning as he squared his shoulders and ready to push him back, the dark haired man was surprised to see the blonde back down immediately, offering him a clear path straight to the door.

“We're not boring” Yamaguchi choked out, pulling his bag up and over his head. “We're just small, no body asked you.”

 

Storming from the lounge with the final word, the shorter man held his head high, sweating bullets as he did. The whole experience terrifying, yet oddly arousing as his tight pants stood as evidence. Head down as he rushed from the school and down into the parking lot, he could barely relax as he slammed the door of his car closed and sped off towards home. The tie around his neck throbbing slightly.

 


	5. Snapchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not writing this day, just a bunch of snapcahts. Please enjoy

    

 


	6. Modern Royalty AU

“You don't think. You don't ever think!” All but pulling his hair out, Yamaguchi grit his teeth. “You can't just go out to Vegas and hook up with every show girl on the floor. People see that! People know who you are.”

“Not in America.” The disinterested reply almost made Yamaguchi flip out. His was not his job, not really. His job was to ensure the emperor's son was comfortably accommodating wherever he went and whatever he did. And yet here he was scolding his young master for the third time that morning. Kei Tsukishima may be the second son of the current emperor and while his brother Akiteru was to take the throne, it didn't mean the young man got off scott free. For three years Yamaguchi had worked happily under the crowed prince, but with his engagement and marriage a little less then a year ago, the freckled man had been fopped off to work for the youngest son of the family.

 

It had been a rocky transition and they were still not quite there, especially when the blonde pain in the ass saw fit to sneak away to the US for a weekend romp in Las Vegas with his friends. It wasn't that he hadn't told Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was an adult and could do as he wished. The thing that irked him was the behaviour. Viral pictures of the young prince, pashing on with beautiful, big breasted show girls had greeted him Saturday morning and he was sure he was going to blow a gasket. And even with the newly emerged video of a happy, young hooker filming the sleeping blonde in bed, the prince seemed unconcerned, even though it was giving his assistant a heart attack.

 

“Could you at least pretend to be sorry?” Sighing as he rolled over on the sofa, Tsukishima threw his sometimes friend a pout.

“It's not a big deal, happens to people all the time.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yamaguchi shook his head.

“No, no it really doesn't. Do you know how much this is going to cost us? How much your parents are going to freak out?” Waving him off nonchalantly the blonde went back to snuggling down under the blankets atop the sofa. Sleeping off this horror of a hang over was proving ten times harder with Yamaguchi prattling on like the world was ending.

“A lot I suppose. Probably going to cost Kuroo more, should have seen his hotel room.”

 

Coming into sit on the end of sofa and pushing Tsukishima's legs up, the freckled man pulled out an ipad and tried to will his headache away.

“I don't care about Kuroo, I'm sure Kenma is dealing with that right now. I care about you and what you're going to say to the public.” Shrugging as he tried lamely to push the other man off the end of his sofa, the blonde settled on leaning his feet up on his lap.

“Boys will be boys. Owch” The sharp pinch that bit his ankle made his stomach turn as the remaining hangover bubbled up. “Can you not?”

“Can you not?” The other man shot back, glaring at him. “Where are your glasses anyway? Wear them when you do your apology, makes you look less of a delinquent.”

 

Rubbing his fingers absent mindedly over the heel of Tsukishima's foot, Yamaguchi soothed the string of the pinch, feeling a little guilty.

“I think I lost them on the Strip. Somewhere between the Cosmopolitan and Flamingo.” Letting his finger play over the soft skin atop his ward's huge feet Yamaguchi found himself sighing, again.

“It's okay, we've got a spare pair around.” Staring at him sideways, Yamaguchi refused to allow for any concession. Tsukishima had to own up to his actions. For most of his teen years he'd been coddled and his actions had gone without consequence. But all that was changing now, especially if Yamaguchi and his pay check had anything to do with it.

 

But it was hard. The brat seldom reacted well to being told what to do and in these situations Yamaguchi had found one caught more flies with honey then vinegar. Hands still wrapped around his employers larger feet, the freckled man gave them a quick squeeze.

“Next time and I know there will be a next time, could you at least tell me please?” Wiggling his toes as warm, nibble hands worked the tense muscles beneath the arch of his foot, Tsukishima swiftly blew him off.

“If I tell you you'll just try and stop me.” It was true, but he needed honey, sweet sweet honey and then maybe he could sleep better at night. Trailing his hand up and around the blonde's ankle, Yamaguchi smiled at him.

 

“I mightn't, but just some warning would be nice.” Taking in the somewhat miserable, dishevelled look Tsukishima made, Yamaguchi smiled tenderly at him. “Please?” Sighing dramatical, the prince stretched, feeling the hand up his leg slide ever higher.

“I'll try okay.” Moving his hand up to the other man's knee, Yamaguchi tried hard not to trickle as he felt the blonde shiver. He was not aiming for teasing, more sensuality if possible. Maybe something of a more physical nature would stick better with the wayward prince.

 

“That's all I ask.” Leaning heavier on the sofa as his hands roamed ever higher, it was impossible for the freckled man to miss the small grin that graced his the bane of his existence’s lips. The small content sigh was nice as well, especially as Yamaguchi reached the lower section of Tsukishima's thigh. “You need some more sleep before we go talk to your parents?” Shrugging against the cushions, the blonde rolled over back flat to the sofa.

“Not just yet.” Smiling through his lashes at the smaller man, Tsukishima put his hands behind his head, content on watching his sometimes friend, sometimes keeper. The fingers running circles about his thigh were driving him crazy and had Yamaguchi been a woman, Tsukishima would have pulled him down and demanded he get on with it.

 

But it was just as fun watching the other, incredibly straight man squirm under his attempts to... What? Seduce him? Control him? The soft, gentle caress of his inner thigh made it hard to tell, but if this was going to be Yamaguchi's new way of keeping him in a routine, he was very welcome to try it.

 


	7. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual Tsukki in this *insert sad face* Just the set up for a bigger fic with heaps of Tsukki. So if you like the sound of it, please comment and it may be continued. *thumbs up* Thank you so much much much

Sighing, Suga read through his itinerary for the day.

“We also have a meeting at two with the Samaze charity, they're looking for your backing in the new year.” Looking over at his crowned prince and lord, the older man nudged him softly. “Does this suit you my lord?” Pushing his fringe from his eyes as he straightened his back, Crown Prince Tadashi Yamaguchi of the Karasuno dynasty tried his best to look tuned in and interested. It was so hard, especially with his mind wandering and with charity dinners being the last thing on his mind.

 

“That sounds fine, I think we have enough in the resources to accommodate them.” Tapping his quill to the parchment before him Suga sorted through a new set of files.

“That sounds like a fine choice, now the after that we have a short meeting with Kuroo-san and the other match makers. Or should we cancel and have them reschedule in the coming week?”Thinking over the offer, Yamaguchi knew it was best just to go through with the meeting.

 

His father had been pushing for a wedding since he first came of age and now three years later on and no wife later, match makers had become part of his weekly schedule whether he liked it or not.

“No no, please we'll continue. Do you have the profiles?” Pleased that his ward was not backing down from his duty, Suga pressed on with his paperwork, trying to make light of the situation and cheer his friend and royalty up.

 

 

 

Kuroo was undoubtedly one of the best match makers in the kingdom. His services had been utilised by neighbouring nations and by Yamaguchi's own extended kin many a time. And yet after three years he was still coming up with blanks. With hundreds if not thousands of arranged marriages to his name and yet with the crowned prince, his preferences and requirements were still not met.

“Good afternoon my lord and how is the week treating you?” Sitting down comfortably and pleased that Suga joined him without prompting, Yamaguchi smiled. It was also so daunting going into these situations alone and while Kuroo was not an unkind man, he gave off a certain demeanour which Yamaguchi found terrifying.

“I am most well, thank you.” Grinning as he spread a set of files across the low laying table, the dark haired match maker pushed them towards the prince.

“Three new candidates and a proposal.” Putting on a brave smile as his assistant sorted through the collection, Yamaguchi quickly pulled a face as he looked over the selection.

“All the same?” Nodding as he poured a tea and nibbled at one of the cakes on offer, the dark haired matchmaker sighed.

**“** I'm not sure what more I can tell you my lord. There are only so many young nobles within the region, not including those who wish to travel. You may have to make some exceptions.” 

 

It was a polite way of saying he should simply deal with what was offered and yet Yamaguchi simply couldn't do it. His parents had offered him hundred of different women, and their response to his rejection had always been the same.  _ This wasn't for you, but for the kingdom.  _ “My lord?” Pulled back into the conversation by Kuroo, Yamaguchi smiled. 

“I'm sorry, I don't think this will work.” Face twisting Kuroo shared a glance with Suga, only to slide closer around the table and lower his voice.

“If I may speak freely my lord?” Cocking his head to the side surprised, the freckled man nodded.

“Of course Kuroo-san, please.” Nodding as he pushed his fringe from his eyes, Kuroo chose his words carefully.

“Perhaps” he began, pushing the files of various women away “women are not to your liking.” Confused by his words Yamaguchi simply nodded.

“Yes, that's what I'm saying.” What he had been sayings for literally years.

 

Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle at his future king's innocence only to be silenced by a stern faced Suga.

“I mean, perhaps you would prefer men.” Jaw slack in shock, Yamaguchi blushed, waving off Kuroo with a choking cough.

“Oh no no. I-I” glancing over his shoulder at Suga for support, the young prince stood awkwardly. “Thank you for your hard work Kuroo-san, as always it is appreciated.”

“I mean no offence my lord.” Up and bowing the second Yamaguchi stood, the dark haired man looked almost concerned.

“It's fine, please don't worry yourself. I'll see you next week.”

 

 

Staring at the ceiling of his room with an intense sigh, Yamaguchi rolled around in bed until his restlessness dissipated. Kuroo's question had been revolving around in his head for the whole afternoon. He'd never told anyone about his secret desires, the special way he looked at men at court, men in the street. But he'd never told anyone, not even Suga, as loving and open as his assistant made him feel, the risk was too high. He needed to find a wife, a good woman to bear him an heir and support the future of his kingdom. But in his heart he knew what he craved and in came in the form of someonetall and very masculine.

 

 

A week passed quickly and the matchmaker arrived yet again. However by the time Yamaguchi had settled in his seat, Kuroo had all but jumped the table and threw a folder of profiles at him.

“No need candidates this week my lord, I'm sorry. But!” The excitement and triumph in his voice caught the freckled man's attention immediately.

“But what?” Suga ventured carefully, eyes narrowed. With a grin, the dark haired man slide in close to his lord and master.

“Well! I have it on good authority that within the coming week, the Imperial princess of Fukurodani will be secretly attending an auction for the Aoba Jousai jewels. In the meantime however she seeks a more... casual past time.” Blinking owlishly, Yamaguchi almost chocked on a breath. He'd met Hana of Fukurodani several times in the past. A quiet, somewhat intense young woman, some years his senior but still unmarried.

 

“And how do you know this?” Suga looked sceptical and with good reason. As hard working as the matchmaker was, there was always in angle being worked.

“I have friends who know friends.” Levelling a stare at the bemused face of the prince, Kuroo's gaze didn't waver. “If I may offer my professional opinion?”

“You may offer any opinion you'd like, however be aware that anything you do say may be taken in offence and to which you shall be trial as such in a court of law before your peers and lords.” Sitting back with a satisfied huff, Suga was stern.

 

Shaking his head, grin never faltering Kuroo looked unconcerned.

“Never” he assured the sour faced assistant. “I would simply suggest a meeting between the parties in a less formal environment. You have had brief counting with Princess Hana am I correct?” Remembering back the freckled man nodded, although it had been at court with various other nobles and courtiers.

“Some” he agreed, although unsure. Looking infinitely pleased with himself, Kuroo nodded eagerly.

“Good good. I believe in a less formal, more personal setting a romance may have better chance of flourishing.” Blushing to his ear tips Yamaguchi looked to Suga for counsel surprised to see him nodding.

 

“It might not be a bad idea.” Looking thoughtful as he looked over their weekly seclude, the older man stared back the sneaky matchmaker. “Do you have an exact time and date of this apparent outing?”

“Not as yet” Kuroo admitted, watching Yamaguchi closely. “But when I know, you'll know. What say you my lord? Would this suit?” Looking between the two older men Yamaguchi was certain the decision was already made, regardless of his choice.

“This would suit, thank you.”

 

 


	8. GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *get my photography on* This is literally just my bedside table. I do have glasses and cans and it just worked. Much thanks


	9. Paper boy Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi's route wasn't all that difficult, but with the snow falling, light but constant his wheels caught on every corner. Skidding out as he rode down the second last street on the map, he brushed the snow from his cap and wiped his eyes. Once this was over he could head home, where it was warm and dry and he could sleep for a couple of hours before focusing on some study and afternoon lecturers.

 

Paper boy was not the most glamorous job for a second year college student. But it was beer money and kept him active outside of the volleyball season. Hoping off the bike and walking through the silent street he pulled a stack of papers out and eyed off the mail boxes. His job was a double header at the moment, not only was he delivering papers but cleaning letter boxes as he went along. Although he didn't truly mind by now his gloves were wet all the way through and his fingers were going numb. But there was no doubt he'd be up for some possible tips come the end of the week.

 

Staring up at the nice houses, quiet and tall with neat little gardens each one looking the picture of suburban beauty. Far more beautiful then his crumbling, little apartment on the upper floors of the university campus. Two houses down and with the snow piling up under his treads, his process slowed dramatically.

 

“Can I help you?” Looking up to the gate he'd just passed, Yamaguchi had been so focused on getting to the letterbox he'd completely ignored the resident exiting the house. Against the white snow, his blonde hair was almost translucence. Dark framed glasses highlighted honey golden eyes that pinned him to his spot, enough that ice started seeping into his sneakers, making him shiver.

“Yeah I-ah, do the, ah.”

“He's the paperboy, calm down. Not everyone is out to get you.”

 

Both men jumped as a voice from behind the blonde echoed down from the gate. Holding his breath as a second, shorter blonde appeared, Yamaguchi forced a smile.

“He's the oldest paper boy I've ever met.”

“Rude,” scolded by his companion, the tall blonde pushed past Yamaguchi with a sneer and beeped a near by sedan open. Unsure what to do other then just put his head down and push on, the freckled man jumped as a hand descended on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry about him, he's a pain in the ass at the best of times, it's just a shame you had to meet him in the morning. Keep up the good work, thanks.” The shorter blonde gave him a quick pat on the back and a smile as he tramped off through the snow to join his companion in the car. Watching the snow and ice skid up as the car started off and drove down the street Yamaguchi avoided the sludge as he frowned. There was at least some decent specks of humanity left in this world even if it was balanced with an unlimited number of assholes.

 

 

Two days later, a melt and a down pour of rain later Yamaguchi tugged off his wet jacket before pulling off his shoes. The overly warm offices made him sweat on reflex, and if that didn't the quick dash up the stairs to the pay office sure did.

“Good morning, did you get caught in the rain?” Ennoshita was both his boss and fellow adult paperboy who always had a grand smile and tired eyes.

“Just the end of it. Why is it always so hot in here?” Shrugging as he pulled out his chair and crossed the room, the dark haired man plucked an envelope from a stack on the table.

“Beyond my control I'm afraid, it's all central controlled downstairs. Here.”

 

Trying hard not to grin too wide at the prospect of fresh vegetables and beer Yamaguchi took the envelop and pocketed it in a hurried rush.

“Thanks. Well I'm just pleased I don't have to work in it.” Sighing Ennoshita nodded, looking thoughtful as he dashed back to his desk.

“The struggle is real friend. You had a heaps of tips this week, whatever you're doing keep it up. People seem to like it.” Puffing his chest out a little pleased, the freckled man was already thinking over his new and improved shopping list. “And ah, this.”

 

A torn up piece of a receipt was held out to him and as he took it, Ennoshita's grin grew.

“What is it?” Turning it over with a cautious hand, a blush immediately spread over his cheeks.

“It came in with a tip this week, you really must be making an impression.” The messy sprawl of a name and number had his heart racing.

“I have no idea why. Did you see who?” Falling back into his chair, the older man shrugged.

“It came in through the reception. All I was told was that it was a hot blonde.” Eyes wide, blush bright and burning, Yamaguchi thought over the week. “But the hot blonde comment came from Kiyoko.” Confused, the younger man cocked his head to the side.

“From Kiyoko, what?” Stifling his laughter behind his hand, Ennoshita looked far too gleeful.

“Yup, it was a guy.” _A guy. A blonde guy._ Thinking back to his encounter with the two blondes, stuck ankle deep in snow and the friendly pat on the back and the identity behind this number was less of a mystery. 

 

Bidding Ennoshita good bye and leaving his friend dying of laughter, Yamaguchi stopped by the supermarket for some much needed cooking supplies before heading home swiftly to stare at the number and name. Leaving it pinned to the cork board atop the fringe, he ignored it for as long as he could until his curiosity got the better of him. Dialling the number and waiting impatiently, he tapped his foot as he rehearsed his words.

“Hello?”

“H-Hi,” tripping over his words already, Yamaguchi licked his dry lips. “I am speaking with Kei?”

 


	10. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I tolerate you all, lovingly. Kōki Uchiyama actually has a beautiful voice, his character duet [song in Soul Eater](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRNL8gSbq_c) is amazing. So of course Tsukki would write songs for Yamaguchi, like come on!

Watching yet another girl come forward, bright red and white box and card in hand, Yamaguchi had to look away. She was the fifth girl that morning who'd approached Tsukishima with a declaration of love and each time the reaction had been the same.

“Sorry, but no thanks.” They had all left, cheeks red and eyes swimming and the freckled boy always felt bad. And of course, no one had approached him. Not even the nice, short girl who stared at him in science class, maybe she was just shy.

 

Not that it mattered. Not when he already had a Valentine's Day planned out, an afternoon spent primarily with Tsukishima. Not that anyone knew that, but between the two it was something to look forward to. At least Yamaguchi was, it was hard to judge what was going through the blonde's mind but since he said yes to Yamaguchi's plans without hesitation it seemed fine. Waiting was the hard part and watching girls time and time again seeking his boyfriend's love and affection only be rejected time and time again.

 

 

Several hours and two Valentine's Day cards later, Yamaguchi was ready to call it quits and head home. Practise was all but dragging by and all the freckled boy wanted to do was dash home and start his evening plans. Thankful Valentine's day had fallen on a Friday and their Saturday training wasn't until the afternoon to give the third years time to catch up on their weekly study and cram school. This gave the couple more time to relax and enjoy each others company while swimming in the love, affection and nature of the special day.

 

Glancing at the clock for the up most time, Yamaguchi twitched impatiently, full of energy and readying to leave at the final call. Pleased when it came, he was all but bouncing as they walked side by side on their way home. Leaving the group at the Foothill's store, the couple munched through a batch of cookies Suga had distributed in silence.

“So” the freckled boy started slowly, trying to act as casual and cool as his counterpart. “Are you ready for tonight?” Finishing his cookie and wiping crumbs from his mouth, the tall boy shrugged.

“What's tonight?” Cringing at the disinterest in his tone, Yamaguchi was sure he was just teasing.

“You know what tonight is.” Watching him carefully, he was relieved to see the smallest smirk on his boyfriend's lips.

“Whatever but.” _But._ Yamaguchi's stomach flipped flopped at the word and sweat broke out over his spine.

“But?” Inhaling heavily, Tsukishima actually looked uncomfortable, maybe even a little sad.

“Akiteru” he said simply. “Got dumped today. Of all days and he's home and sulking.” Passing the shorter man his phone, Yamaguchi read over the message with a steadily sinking heart.

“Oh” lowering his head and passing the phone back, the freckled boy took a deep breath. “Well that sucks for him.” And it did of course, no body liked being dumped and on Valentine's Day it was like being stabbed twice in the back. How nasty.

“Yeah, mum wants me to go home and play some games with him or something. Anything to keep him from moping around.” Touching Yamaguchi's cheek suddenly with a gentle finger, Tsukishima apologised in his manner, leaving the dark haired boy less agitated and increasing sad.

 

It was why he loved Tsukishima so much. The blonde cared so much for his brother, his family, secretly his team and of course Yamaguchi himself. So Yamaguchi knew he shouldn't be mad, couldn't be but still he felt cheated and maybe a little jealous.

“It's fine” he reassured his lover, waving him off with a nonchalant hand gesture. “Just keep his chin up yeah? I'll see you tomorrow at practice.” Parting with a kiss, deep and forgiving, the freckled boy put his head down and hurried home, refusing to cry or sulk even if his well laid plans were now none existent.

 

 

Knocking on the door and listening to the muffled reply from within, Tsukishima pushed the door open and sat down on the end of his brothers bed.

“Yo, you growing mushrooms?” The lump of blankets moaned, rolled over and Akiteru sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Trying, what's up?” Stretching with a sigh, the younger sibling shrugged.

“Not much. Practise, school. The usual. Are you just back for the weekend?” Cuddling his knees to his chest, Akiteru nodded.

“Yeah, I wasn't planning on it, but I didn't want to be alone, you know?”

 

Thinking to Yamaguchi who was doubtless home alone at this very moment, Tsukishima felt his heart clench painfully.

“Yeah, I know.”

“So how was your haul this year? Lots of little girls getting their hearts broken by the cold and icy Kei?” Blowing him off, the younger boy nodded.

“Yeah a little.” Smiling at the slightest blush that broke through his sibling’s cold exterior to colour his cheeks, Akiteru nudged his shoulder gently.

“What did Tadashi get you? Something adorable and flashy no doubt.” Adjusting his glass, Tsukishima shrugged.

“He had this whole home made dinner planned.”

 

Making a tender _awww_ the older boy smiled.

“That's so nice, you going over later?” Shuffling awkwardly in his seat, the bespectacled boy shrugged.

“Probably not.” Pulling a face, Akiteru looked shocked which quickly merged into anger.

“The fuck? Why?” Backing quickly onto the defence, Tsukishima frowned.

“Because mum made me come home and get you out of your room.” Maybe he shouldn't have said that, because watching the sudden fell in his brother's face and he felt incredibly guilty.

 

But he was pissed off and it was hard to find that emotion. While this stupid commercial holiday held no sway over him, Yamaguchi had been talking about it for weeks now. He was sure they could reschedule for a later date, probably tomorrow even after practice, it surely wasn't a big deal. And yet Akiteru was suddenly acting like it was the end of the world.

 

“Oh my God Kei. Go! Quick. The poor thing is probably in tears, you're so cold blooded sometimes.” Pushed off the bed in a none to gentle shove, Tsukishima frowned.

“It's not my fault.” _I'm not the one sulking in bed_ was implied but not voiced, especially as his brother blushed and apologised.

“Yeah, yeah I have know.” Glancing at his phone as he threw back the covers. Akiteru hopped off the bed with a stumble. “Come on, get changed I'll drive you over.” Brushing himself down as he stood, Tsukishima shrugged.

“There's no point in it now.”

“No it's even more important now. Quick what did you get him?” Blushing the young man shuffled awkwardly out of the room, following his brother's hurried pace.

“Just a small thing, nothing really.”

“Well we'll get flowers on the way over and you can be all 'like it was all part of the plan.' Hurry up.” Sighing at his brother's sudden burst of energy, Tsukishima couldn't help but smile secretly, pleased by this fortunate turn of events.

 

 

 

The house was empty when Yamaguchi returned home. His parents were out on their date night and were staying at a hotel overnight. Leaving Yamaguchi alone to his date and home made dinner with Tsukishima. Except that he was now alone, cold and on the verge of tears. He shouldn't have been bitter, it was sweet of Tsukishima to care so much about his brother, but it still didn't stop the ache in his heart.

 

Dragging his feet through to the kitchen he opened the fridge and scowled at the crowded shelves. He wasn't much of cook, but after reading up online and running around in circles, he eventually went to his mother for help. She was thrilled and moved about his desire to cook, especially for Tsukishima and on such an occasion, and so they'd spent the whole afternoon cooking and preparing for tonight. And now for nothing. At least they'd have plenty to eat tomorrow once his parents returned. Taking out a simple bottle of milk and juice, Yamaguchi toss off his uniform and crawled up on the sofa, flipping on the television and sighing. Maybe he should start on some homework, just to get a head start on everything.

 

The knock on the door made him jump. There was a glimmer of hope that Tsukishima had changed his mind and decided to come around, but it was unlikely and he shut down the fantasy before his hopes got too high. Opening the door with a slow hand, the noise that escaped his lips was barely human. Tsukishima. His Tsukki. His cold, snooty but ever so caring Tsukishima was standing there. Arms full of primroses and a grinning Akiteru by his side.

“Hey Tadashi, sorry about this twat. Too much of a mummy's boy sometimes.” Hiding his smile Yamaguchi even grinned, even as the younger blonde rolled his eyes and pushed the flowers to him, stepped inside.

“Sorry” he muttered quietly to the dark haired boy, pleased to see him smiling and bright eyed in response. “Nii-san said you might like flowers.”

 

The white and red of the primroses were gorgeous and trying to remember where his mother kept her vases, Yamaguchi nodded.

“They're lovely, thank you.”

“It's the least he could do after bailing out.” Blushing behind the bouquet, Yamaguchi gestured for the older boy to come inside only to have him shake his head. “I'm just the transport, I don't want to impose on your romantic dinner.” Glancing to Tsukishima and watching him stiffen, the freckled boy's hand tightened around the stems.

“Are you sure? We don't mind.” Talking for Tsukishima was a risky move, but with the slightest nod of his head, Yamaguchi knew he'd made the right choice.

 

Waving him off Akiteru rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh no no. I don't want to intrude.”

“You won't be and I have all this food. Mum and I went kind of crazy last night.” That was an understatement. There was enough food in the fridge to feed a family of six for a week. Looking down then back to his brother, Akiteru tried his best to read Kei's expression. The last thing he wanted to do was cock block his brother, but the smile and jerk of his head was pretty self explanatory.

“I'd love to have some dinner, anything is better then packet ramen and the slop they serve at the dorms on campus.”

 

 

Filling and delicious the dinner was filled with good company and laughter. Akiteru was always so charming, an intriguing balance with his younger sibling's frigid nature. After a rich and well creamed dessert, the trio settled down for several rounds of video games online. After a final round and a relevantly high score, Akiteru checked the time with a stretch.

“Yo Tadashi, when are you're folks getting back?” Coughing awkwardly, Yamaguchi shuffled in his seat.

“Oh, well... they're not.” Raising an eyebrow, the older boy grinned.

“Oh oh oh, I see.” Frowning at him, Tsukishima shook his head. There was no need for such vulgar innuendo and as his brother pulled himself up and off the sofa, the glint in his eye didn't make anything any better. “I better be heading off then. Thanks for the food Tadashi, say hi to your parents for me.”

 

A little embarrassed but smiling, Yamaguchi saw him off, leaving Tsukishima to finish up with their game. The knowing grin on the blonde's face made his face burn and as he drove off the freckled boy ducked behind the door and took a deep breath. Akiteru was so nice and it was easy to see where Tsukishima's inner kindness came from. Coming back to the living room, he was pleased to see Tsukishima relaxed and fiddling with his phone.

“Can you plug this is into the television?” Cocking his head to the side at the odd request, Yamaguchi went to work, sitting back curiously and watching his boyfriend with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you for letting Akiteru stay.” Shrugging, the shorter boy cuddled a throw pillow as he watched his friend fiddle with some cords.

“He's very welcome, it sucks what happened to him. I wouldn't want to be alone after that.” He paused. “You're a very good brother.” Blowing him off with a huff, Tsukishima joined him slowly on the sofa, phone in hand.

“You were the one that invited him in. I was saving myself from a world of hurt. Mum would have lost it otherwise.” Yamaguchi didn't believe that for a second but he was happy to let Tsukishima keep his big bad demeanour.

“What are you even doing?” The blonde had been pulling cords out from his TV and plugging in new ones and now he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“It's a mix I made, for you.” Eyes widening as his heart melted, Yamaguchi reached out and touched his boyfriend's cheeks. For the first time that day he could touch Tsukishima, really touch him and celebrate their true theme of the day.

“That's awesome, thank you so much.”

“Not just that.” Feeling his face heat, Tsukishima coughed to cover his nerves. “Just listen okay?” Sitting back expectantly, Yamaguchi smiled, happiness like no other all but radiating from him. Intensely staring at his beautiful boyfriend, Yamaguchi watched on in surprise as Tsukishima opened his mouth and started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naww, cute Valentine's Day shit, let me get all over that. I really wanted to write something that went against the traditional mode of Valentines. Yes it's lovely and special to spend time with your partner whatever day of the year but including others just spreads the love and makes it stronger.


	11. 50's AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about the 50's comes from the television series Madmen... My bad

Lighting up a cigarette as he went to start up the car, Yamaguchi stared over the dash of his car with a tired sigh. He should probably feel more guilty, maybe angrier even, but all her wanted to do was cry. Cry, sad and salty tears of loss and betrayal. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised, not really. Mizuki had been so distance lately, he'd just assumed she'd been busy or maybe, just maybe pregnant. The thought alone had made him insanely happy and blind, so blind to the truth.

Coming home early was supposed to be a surprise, just a way to strength their bond and spend some time together, especially if there was a baby on the way. There was as it seemed, not. Instead he'd found his wife, his very beautiful wife of three years, in bed with another man. And not just any man, Enjei from down the street, the friendly, chatty neighbour who always waved hello. The fucking nerve of him.

 

Hammering his hand on the steering wheel and taking a long drag, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes. How could she? How very dare she? After everything he'd done for her and all they'd been through. Didn't she love him? Not that he'd ever get answers, he never wanted to see her again, ever. Which made things hard with his everything still felt at the house. His house, the house he slaved to keep nice, for her. Groaning as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out, he rubbed his eyes for a final time and booted up the car. He barely knew where he was driving to and as the loud toot from someone alerted him back to the road, Yamaguchi turned a corner and headed straight to Tsukishima's.

 

He'd known Tsukishima for years, since middle school and they'd gone through life together since then. High school, university and eventually in the workplace. Although the blonde with his higher grades had worked himself into a better pay grade and a far better living situation. He'd never married and lived primarily by himself in an apartment on the other side of town. Driving down the familiar road Yamaguchi thought over what his friend would say.

 

Probably tell him _I told you so._ Tsukishima wasn't one to pull punches and he'd certainly never liked Mizuki. He'd been so against the wedding three years ago and now Yamaguchi knew why. Maybe he'd been so blinded by love he was completely oblivious to her real intentions. And that hurt.

 

Pulling up on the curb in front of Tsukishima's building, the freckled man sighed long and hard. Tugging at his tie as he climbed the stairs to the penthouse, he was almost panting by the time he reached the door. He could have used the elevator but they made his head spin and he needed to work off some of his anger before talking to his friend.

 

“What?” Pressing the buzzer and being greeted in the manner he'd expected, Yamaguchi cleared his throat.

“Hey, it's me. Can I come in?” There was a short pause but soon enough the ringer sounded and the lock slide open. Ducking inside and pulling off his shoes, Yamaguchi hung up his coat before seeking his friend out. The smell of cigar smoke was mixed the overwhelming smell of expensive French perfume and in that moment he knew he'd made a mistake.

 

Of course he had, it was a Friday night, Tsukishima was bound to have company and by the smell of it certainly female. Feeling guilty and readying to back pedal, a voice from down the hall stopped him.

“What is it? Did you get locked out again? I keep telling Mizuki she needs to have a spare key around the house. I don't care what she says no one is going come in and-” Pausing mid sentence as his friend emerged in the door way, Kei Tsukishima was suddenly concerned. While this hadn't been the first time his friend had arrived dishevelled and in tears, it was certainly one of the more recent times since his marriage and he could just tell something had gone wrong.

 

“Kuziri would you mind leaving please, I'm so sorry about our dinner plans. We'll reschedule.” Yamaguchi hadn't even noticed the slim, bleach blonde in the corner until she moved and when she did it was only to nod, blow Tsukishima a kiss and brush past Yamaguchi like he was a piece of dirty not worthy of her time. Which he was. Especially for ruining her date night.

“Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Don't worry about it, she's a step above a hooker.” Getting up and off the sofa and crossing the room, the blonde touched his friend's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

It was rare to see such kindness from Tsukishima and with the considerate, concerned tone ringing in his ears, Yamaguchi broke down again. Tears flowing from his eyes, his throat tightening, the freckled man leant against his friend's hand, seeking support.

She...she cheated on me. With Enjei and and they were there in bed. My bed! Naked and Mizuki didn't even care and-” Choking on his own tears, Yamaguchi was smothered by the embrace of the other man.

“It's okay.”

“”What did I do wrong?” All but wailing, the shorter man sputtered over his tears. “I was nice, and supportive. I worked hard and-”

“You did nothing wrong.”

 

Taking the freckled man's face in his hands, Tsukishima wiped his tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. “You did nothing wrong. You're perfect.” Hiccuping and trying to force a smile, Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Hardly, but thanks.” Sniffing as he felt his nose beginning to run, the shorter man let his friend lead him back to the sofa. Blowing his nose and settled back against the cushions, he was thankful for the water Tsukishima passed him. “I'm sorry for coming, I didn't know where else to go.”

“You're fine.” Coming in to sit beside him, the blonde offered him a cigarette before crossing his legs and leaning back on the arm of the sofa. “Saved me from breaking the bank with that one.”

 

Smiling slightly, Yamaguchi stared at the glass in hand, fingers twitching automatically as the smoke and ash burnt down.

“What am I going to do now?” Taking a heavy drag and exhaling with a sigh, Tsukishima shrugged.

“Divorce I suppose.” It sounded heartless but he wasn't sure what else to say, divorce wasn't something he really knew a lot about.

“Yeah.” Rubbing away a tear with the butt of his hand, Yamaguchi nodded. “I-I have no idea what to do.” The hitch in his voice was like a beacon and immediately Tsukishima had his arm around his friend's shoulders.

“Deal with in the morning, for now just do what you have to.”

 

Leaning into the touch, the shorter man gave him a warm smile. People, many people over the years had called Tsukishima heartless, cruel even, but Yamaguchi knew better. They'd been together for such a long time he knew how the man worked and in times like this he could be the most loving, comforting person in the world.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Glancing side ways, the freckled man took in the finer details of his friend's handsome face. Bespectacled and with bright honey, brown eyes, he was very popular with the ladies and it was easy to see why. For years he'd been secretly jealous, all the attention lavished on the other man always made him uneasy, but how could he be? Even he himself loved the man, so it was hypocritical for him to judge others on it.

 

“What would I do without you?” That sounded too personal and yet the icy blonde cracked a smile.

“Who knows.” Smiling at him, Yamaguchi chuckled, pleased by the warmth of the arm around his shoulder. Forehead to forehead, he nuzzled his nose against Tsukishima's, watching his glasses fog. “You'd probably expire.” Laughing out loud, the freckled man was shock when the softest press of lips touched his. Staring wide eyed at the blonde, too stunned to speak, his lips tingled and his heart pounded.

“Tsukki... What are you doing?”

“She never deserved you.” All but panting, his hands on his friend's shoulder, the blonde looked fierce. “You are so much better then her, then all of them. You deserve me.”


	12. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this is hands down one of my favourites. I wonder why... #Hufflepuffrepresent

Head down as the rain poured in from overhead, Tadashi Yamaguchi wished desperately he'd packed an umbrella. The hollow halls and walk ways of Hogwarts were usually the perfect cover from the cold British autumn, but he'd failed to take into account the short dash between the walk ways and in seconds he was drenched.

“You can use reflective charms for that.” Glaring at his fellow first years as he shook his hair dry, Yamaguchi waved Hinata off.

“I'm not good at them and the last time I tried it my hair was all sleek and shiny for a week. And not in the good way” Laughing at his misfortune, the redhead danced out of the way of the spray, only to bump back into a tall, figure behind him.

 

“Uh, you're all wet, stop jumping around so much.” Dancing out of the way of Hinata and his prattling, Kei Tsukishima pulled a face, staring down at the pair. Blushing to his ear tips, Yamaguchi put his head down and refused to make eye contact. It was super embarrassing, his wet hair was sticking out in all directions and his robes had the smell of damp radiating from them, as if things couldn't get worse.

“It was Yamaguchi's fault, he's the one shaking his head around like a dog.” Biting his lip and resisting the urge to smack the redhead into silence, the freckled boy froze as the blonde's piercing golden eyes fell upon him.

“There are charms for that.” Opening his mouth, surprised by the comment, Yamaguchi simply nodded.

“Yeah, that's what Hinata said.”

“Ha! Great minds think alike.” Cringing at the loud shout from the short boy, Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, intent on ignoring them.

“And smaller one's take notice. Have you seen Daichi? I need to hand in my transfer forms.”

 

_Transfer forms?_ Ears perking up and head cocked to the side, Yamaguchi found it impossible to blurt out a reply, letting Hinata squawk out an answer. Watching the blonde turn and leave with a lofty air of disinterest, the freckled boy's mind raced. Transfers could mean anything, schools being the worse extreme however a more likely possibility was teams. 

 

It was only recently he'd met the icy blonde. On the train ride in Yamaguchi had noticed him and tried to work up at courage to start a conversation, only to fail. And although he'd been completely ignored during the sorting ceremony and grand feast his gaze had always been drawn back to the blonde. Sorted into Hufflepuff was both an honour and uncomfortably predictable. His mother had been a Hufflepuff during her time at the school and it was very likely he would follow the same path. The tall blonde, pure blood however had taken the house of Ravenclaw with little hesitation from the hat at all. After that Yamaguchi was convinced he would never seen Tsukishima again, but was amazed when he arrived at the try outs for the mixed quid teams. It was like a dream come true, something from a fairy tale where the blonde would notice him and they would fall in love and spend their highschool years madly linked together. That however now seemed like an all too stupid pipe dream, especially now as it seemed it Tsukishima was jumping ship.

 

The thought alone made his stomach turn however it was uncomfortably likely. Tsukishima was one of the best chasers they had and with the newly established mixed house quid teams currently competing, they needed all the help they could get.

“Tsukki!” Calling after the tall boy after bidding good bye to Hinata, Yamaguchi was pleased when the blonde stopped.

“Please don't call me that. What do you want?” Almost backing down at the sharp, disapproving tone, the shorter boy stood his ground, chin tipped up.

“Just about the transfer, can I ask-”

“I'm leaving team.”

 

There were no ifs or buts about it and in that second Yamaguchi's heart broke.

“Oh, why?” He must have sounded sad, because the blonde stopped mid step and turned to actually look at him.

“Why do you care?” Glaring up at him, the dark haired boy almost hissed.

“I care about the team, our team.” Frowning, Tsukishima heaved a sigh.

“Our teams are a joke. A compensation for everyone who couldn't get into their own house team. No one cares about us.” Blood boiling and ears ringing, Yamaguchi clenched his fists.

 

Yeah he'd heard that all before. Even within his own house, they all said the same thing.  _Oh it was such a shame he missed out on making the actual team, at least there was always the mixed teams._ Like it was some kind silver medal. Hardly. They worked hard, trained hard and everyone always had a good time, their teams matter. 

“What? Have you made the Ravenclaw team?” Laughing humourlessly, Tsukishima shook his head.

“Oh god no, not even close. But Kuroo offered me a place at Nekoma and I thought it was a better choice.” 

“Why?” In terms of play the teams were closely ranked, Karasuno only a couple of wins below Nekoma. “It's not like they're any better.”

“No” the blonde agreed. Shifting aside suddenly to let a group of students pass, the two found themselves pinned close to the cold wall. “But the captain is a Slytherin.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Yamaguchi almost groaned in frustration.

“But that's not the point of the mixed teams. You're not supposed to side with your houses, that's the point. Not even the houses you like.” Shrugging Tsukishima didn't look concerned.

“I don't really care either way, I'm just playing for the extra credit for our OWLs.” Physically vibrating with anger, Yamaguchi grit his teeth, barely managing to contain his rage.

“Does it mean so little to you? That's pathetic, your pathetic.”

 

Turning on his heel with the final word, the freckled boy refused to look back, even as he heard his name called by the blonde. It was not worth his time, not even close. If he was so intent on changing teams simply because he didn't like a Gryffindor captain, he could eat worms.  Karasuno was a fantastic team, high flying crows with the world at their feet, they didn't need that kind of negativity. They didn't need Tsukishima and neither did he.

 


	13. Soulmate AU

Not even a cake could pick up Yamaguchi's bad mood. The candles and frosting were bright and sweet and while Hinata and Norio looked on expectantly he could barely manage a smile. Early November saw Miyagi turning towards winter and the heater in the gym were cranked up high, making the icing on the cake melt quickly.

“Make a wish, make a wish.” Bouncing up an down on his heels, the grin on Hinata's face was infectious, enough to bring Yamaguchi out of his funk.

“But don't tell anyone though, it won't come true.” The serious look on KageYamaguchi's face almost had him laugh, although his wish would be no mystery to anyone in the gym.

 

Tsukki. He wanted Tsukishima back. It had been a long two weeks since he'd even heard from the blonde and he's heart hurt so bad it was almost unbearable. And he couldn't figure out why. Come a Monday morning, the blonde hadn't been standing at the corner to walk him to school and even once he'd arrived, his friend had refused to speak with him. Not a word, for a very, very long two weeks. The team had tried to help, as it was bad for both the team and for Yamaguchi. And yet nothing had come from. The tall blocker had even stopped coming to practice, hiding behind the excuse of third and final year studies.

 

Yamaguchi knew that wasn't the case, couldn't be. The last three years of high school they'd worked hard together to ensure they could move on to their universities of choice. There was no way the blonde needed extra cram classes, he just didn't want to talk to Yamaguchi and that all but ripped his heart out. And now his birthday, his eighteenth birthday felt like nothing. His team helped though. Especially his fellow third years who were working hard to cheer him up and see the light of a bad situation.

 

“Thank you so much. It looks so good.” Dipping his finger into the icing and tasting the sweet syrup, his heart clenched at the strawberry flavour. It wasn't his favourite but he always ate it because Tsukishima always liked it, but they didn't know, no one knew that, except Tsukishima. Swallowing thickly he palmed the cake off to some eager second years, happy to have it craved and served. “Thank you all so much.”

“You're welcome captain, it was all Hinata's idea but we're happy to help.”

 

 

Home was happy and cheerful. His obvious change of mood had been noted there as well and with a dinner out and many presents later, his melancholy had briefly been forgotten. However once home and surrounded by things that reminded him of his friend, everything started to hurt again.

“Sweetheart can we have a word please, just before bed?” Catching his attention before he closed the door and headed off towards his room, Yamaguchi forced a smile before turning to his parents. He didn't want them to think he was ungrateful, not at all. They had worked so hard to try and make him happy and it wasn't their fault that Tsukishima had stopped being his friend.

 

“Of course.” Coming to sit in next to his father, he enjoyed a one armed hug as the older man threw an hand around his shoulder. “Thank you so much for tonight.”

“You're welcome. We hope you had a good birthday.” Grinning, the freckled boy nodded.

“Yeah, it's been great.” Smiling his mother took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

“Good, we're so pleased and we're so proud of you, you've done so well.” Blushing at the praise, he shrugged.

“Thank you.” Catching his mother's tender smile, his stomach jumped suddenly as she pulled a letter out from behind her.

 

“Sweetheart, you know about the registry right?” Shivering despite the warmth and heat around his shoulders, Yamaguchi nodded slowly. Licking her lip, his mother continued, glancing quickly at his father. “Well we received your letter today.” Handing him the letter, the smile remained even as the worry rose in her eyes. “Remember we love you. No matter what.” Taking a deep breath, his hands clammy and sweaty, Yamaguchi ran his fingers along the elaborate card of the envelope. It felt like a heavy weight, and he looked expectantly at his parents.

“No matter what?” Choking on his own words the freckled boy was comforted by the quick kiss his mother gave him.

“We'll always love you. Do you want to be alone?”

 

Swallowing thickly, he nodded slowly, standing up and taking his letter with him. Walking to his room with heavy feet, Yamaguchi could hear his parents whispering between each other. For the first time in weeks his worries about Tsukishima were no where in sight, now his mind focused on the heavy letter in hand. The registry was a global organisation, an old age group of divine individuals who paired people together in perfect harmony. People could mess around, joke, cheat with whoever they wanted, but it always came back to your registry partner. Or maybe not at all. Sometime people didn't have partners, and their letter came blank. It was one of the great disappointments and honors to have and whole prospect terrified him.

 

Being eighteen suddenly wasn't all that appealing, especially if it was the start of his life alone. Or maybe not he thought hopefully, flopping down on his bed. This could be the start of something new, something outside of Tsukishima. Who knew he might have to travel the world, or maybe his partner wasn't old enough to have his name yet or maybe they'd had it for years. Who knew?

 

Trembling hands torn at the paper as he pulled out the stamped letter. Taking out the official looking form, Yamaguchi held his breath, unfolding the letter and reading out the contents with dizzily speed.

 

**Registry Partner Details:**

 

  * **Name:** Kei Tsukishima



 

  * **Date of Birthday:** 27/09/1997



 

  * **Location:** Miyagi, Japan



 

  * **Gender:** Male




	14. Pokemon Trainer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who couldn't remember jackshit about Pokemon?! → THIS GAL ←   
> Please enjoy my shitty photography.


	15. Roadtrip!!!

Closing the boot with a final shove, Tsukishima sighed. The morning was still cold, a little rainy and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed. The early wake up call had been absolute hell but with two coffee and a heavy amount of sugar circulating his system, it made things a little easier. Yamaguchi looked even more worse for wear than he did. Curled up in the passenger seat of the car, his head on a pillow and eyes closed. Even the slam of the boot hadn't awakened him and Tsukishima didn't really have any intention to. A couple of hours on it would be his turn to drive, so it was important he managed some sleep.

 

Starting up and pulling out of the drive way, he easily navigated onto the highway and focused on the road.

“Do you want me to type the address into the GPS?” Smiling despite himself, Tsukishima had to admit the freckled boy did look very cute. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his husky voice made his stomach flip flop a little.

“Not just yet, I know the way pretty well. It's just travelling through the city that confuses me a little. It's all good, go back to sleep.” Stretching in his seat and resting his chin on the pillow, Yamaguchi yawned.

“I'll try. Wake me up when you need a swap.” Glancing quickly at the shorter boy before focusing back on the road, Tsukishima reached out blindly and tapped him on the nose. “Sleep well.”

 

 

Two hours on and the blonde pulled at a service station, more coffee and a bathroom in mind.

“Hey.” Nudging his friend generally, Tsukishima tapped his thigh to ensure he wouldn't just go back to sleep. “Do you want anything?” Licking his lips and clearing his throat, Yamaguchi blinked awake.

“What?” Pointing at the gas station, the tall boy gestured to the store.

“Do you want anything from inside?” Groggily looking around, Yamaguchi nodded.

“Coke please, anything with caffeine.”

 

Leaving him in the car and going about his business, the blonde soon returned, coffee and coke in hand. Thanking the gods he'd had some kind of foresight to pack a mountain of snacks, he was pleased to see Yamaguchi hooking in to them on his return.

“Do you want to swap now?” Shaking his head as he supped the scalding, second rate coffee Tsukishima waved him off.

“Not yet, maybe after lunch.” Stealing a handful of crackers, the pair munched in silence until Yamaguchi cracked open his soda.

“I don't know how you can drink that stuff. I can smell the sugar from here.” Blowing him off, Yamaguchi took a deep drink, wincing at the bubble and fizz that hit his nose.

“Says he who eats at least a pound of cake a week.” Scowling, Tsukishima clucked his tongue.

“It's not a bottle a day though.”

 

Smiling at the gentle teasing, the freckled boy watched condensation bead on the bottle in his hand., letting his mind wander.

“What do you think it will be like?” Humming, his munching stalled, the tall boy shrugged.

“Like a wedding I suppose. You've been to those before.” Nodding slowly, Yamaguchi wasn't convinced.

“Yeah, but I mean, a _gay_ wedding.” Laughing, Tsukishima tapped him gently atop the head. 

“Oh come on, it'll just be a normal wedding. I feel like Suga is going to be pretty traditional.” Thinking about their senpai and his overall attitude Yamaguchi had to agree.

“Yeah, but who's going to be wearing the uchikake?”

 

Choking on his coffee the blonde struggled for breathe.

“Neither of them.” Wiping his eyes and straightening his glass, he looked serious all of a sudden. “It's like asking who would wear the uchikake when we get married?” Caught off guard, Yamaguchi almost dropped his coke, cheek blushing at the ridiculous nature of the question.

“I-I... When we get married?” Staring him down, his bright, honey eyes teasing, the blonde didn't budge.

“Personally I think you'd look great in one. I'm sure your mother has patterns and ideas she'd want to use.”

 

Blowing his fringe from his eyes and trying to avoid the awkward nature of the question, Yamaguchi checked the time.

“We should probably get going, I want to book into our hotel before night fall.” The shorter boy's tone was a little rougher then usual and Tsukishima almost made to apologising. But as Yamaguchi reached out and switched on the radio, plugging in his phone with the AUX cord and scanned the music selection, no further augment was made. Settling in for the rest of the trip, the blonde focused back on the road, stewing over the hostile reaction from his friend, and giving himself an incoming headache.

 

 

The swap came just outside the city. Yamaguchi was a nervous mess when it came to driving in the busy, high pressure streets and highways. Tsukishima's practise had come from visiting Sai in the city and he was perfectly comfortable doing that part of the trip by himself. What he was not comfortable with was the silent treatment Yamaguchi was giving him. Hopping out of the car and stretching his legs, Yamaguchi ducked around him and made for the driver's seat. Catching his arm before the shorter man pushed past him, Tsukishima yanked him into a hug. 

“Hey I didn't mean anything by that before yeah? I was just teasing.” He wasn't actually going to say sorry, but if there was something eating at the other boy, he needed to know, at least just to try and make it right.

“You can't just say that kind of thing and not expect me to react.” Trying to pull away, he felt Tsukishima tighten his grip.

“Say what? About the uchikake? It was just a joke, relax.” Rolling his eyes as he gave up his struggle and sighed, the freckled boy stared him down.

“Not about the uchikake, about the wedding you idiot.” Frowning, his confusion plain upon his face, the tall man was at his wits end.

“What about the wedding? What? You don't want to go?” Shaking his head in frustration, Yamaguchi buried his face into his friend's chest, giving into the hug.

“No no, I do. It's just, you said our wedding.”

 

_Oh._

 

_That._

 

“Yes and?” Knocking his head against Tsukishima's chest, Yamaguchi's fists clenched in the front of his shirt.

“And you've never said anything about a wedding before. You can't just propose like that!” Jaw slack and mind racing, Tsukishima almost laughed, except that it would no doubt anger the smaller man.

“Oh I'm sorry?” Looking up from his chest, cheeks red and eyes swimming, Yamaguchi stepped up on tippy toes and managing to press a small kiss to Tsukishima's lips.

“You should be. And no I won't wear a uchikake. You can.”

 


	16. Domestic AU

Work was a pain, but money was a plus and that was the important thing. Money to pay rent, money to get tasty food for the week and of course money for beer. _Tha_ t was the most important thing. Tossing his bag in the corner and toeing off his shoes, he sighed loud and long.

“You're back late. Was the traffic that bad?” Wandering off down the hall and towards the voice of his boyfriend, Yamaguchi cracked a smile.

 

No one would ever believe him, but Tsukishima wrapped in a frilly apron and bent over a stove was one for the most comforting images he could ever come home to. And the smell coming from the wok on the stove made things just that little bit better.

“Hey, yeah blocked up a good half a mile. Such a pain.” Coming in close and leaning around the blonde's shoulders, Yamaguchi inhaled deeply. “Oh that smell so good.”

“It's just rice and chicken.” Glancing down at the shorter man, Tsukishima pushed his fogged glasses up his nose. “You want it now or later?”

 

Rolling his neck side to side and humming, the freckled boy could feel his mouth watering at the thought of food.

“Soon please. I just want a shower first.” Going back to his stirring and adjusting the heat, the blonde grinned.

“Soon it is. If you want to wait, I'll happy join you for that shower though.” Blushing to his ear tips, Yamaguchi looped his arms out and around his lover's waist, giving him a quick cuddle.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

Flopping back on the sofa, it was almost impossible to stay awake, even with the smell of Tsukishima's delicious cooking wafting, it was hard to keep his eyes open.

“You better not fall asleep because I am not feeding you by hand.” Making a sad, needy noise, Yamaguchi rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the board black of the blonde.

“But Tsukishima that sounds so romantic.”

 

Ignoring the baiting comment and finishing the final touches on their meal, the tall man spooned the streaming rice into bowls and prompted Yamaguchi to sit up.

“I spoke with Kuroo today.” Lording over his bowl, the freckled man's good mood suddenly soured something fierce.

“Oh?” Digging in his chopsticks and separating the rice for quicker cooler, the blonde refused to even look apologetic.

“Oh yes. He wanted to know if I was free for dinner next Saturday?” Pausing mid bite, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, unsure.

“You can't be serious?” Trying hard not to smirk and give up the game, Tsukishima shrugged.

“Very, he was most insistent.”

 

Clenching his fist, appetite slowly receding Yamaguchi waited for more, unimpressed.

“I assume you said no.” Looking up innocently, the blonde couldn't hold back the grin.

“I said yes.” Groaning in frustration, the dark haired man wanted to hiss.

“You're such a pain, you have to be joking.” Reaching out and tapping his boyfriend on the nose, Tsukishima shook his head.

“I'm not, and you need to stop getting so worked up about Kuroo. He just wanted to know if we, yes we, wanted to go to Kenma's school play.”

 

Eyes wide and jaw slack in surprise, Yamaguchi was pleasantly surprised. Usually the dark haired trickster had something so much more nasty and carnal in mind, so something as inviting and friendly as _come to my son's kindergarten play_ become a little far fetched. “Do you want to go?”

“You're actually going?” Shrugging and ignoring the accusing tone, Tsukishima nodded.

“Making Kuroo pay for dinner is always a good time.” Laughing a little, the shorter man narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, but children's kindergarten plays are not.” Picking at his meal and wiping his mouth clean, the blonde didn't look too worried.

“No, but you do.”

 

Blushing and reluctant to admit anything, Yamaguchi wanted to be angry but found he couldn't. Kuroo's young son was so tiny, spooked easy and Kuroo as single dad of the year loved having the couple around for support and familiar faces.

“I do, that's true.” He looked down at his bowl and took a heavy breath. “Thank you. I'm sure Kuroo would appreciate it.”

“How quickly you changed your tune.” Nudging him gently, the freckled man stuck out his tongue and focused on finishing his meal.

 

 

Tummy full and one beer accompanying dinner, Yamaguchi yawned. He needed to get up, drag himself to the shower and maybe manage a quick soak in the tub. He just made to make sure he didn't fall asleep and drown in the bath.

“Need a hand up?” Slitting open an eye and smiling up at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi somehow managed a nod.

“Is that shower offer still on the table?” Pulled up on his feet with a slow tug and all but falling into Tsukishima's chest, the freckled man rubbed his face against the blonde's shirt.

“If you'd like.” Taking the shorter man by the shoulders and rounding him back towards the door, the couple walked back to chest towards the bathroom.

 

Yamaguchi almost felt like a puppet, limp and demure in Tsukishima's embrace and as the blonde propped him up against the towel rack, he began to strip automatically. The chill of the tiles at his back helping to give him that final boost of energy. Enough to casually watch Tsukishima undress himself and adjust the spray.

“Need help?” Shaking his head as he dashed under the water, Yamaguchi winced at the scalding heat that met his shoulders. It thankfully didn't last long and with a quick, skilled switch of the taps, the water temperate balanced and the firm wall of Tsukishima's chest met his.

“Thanks. You feel good.”

 

Tsukishima always felt good, especially after a hard day at work. His job as a salary helped pay the rent, but it was also hell on his feet and he always seemed tired. Thus why his beloved blonde was so supportive and loving. Tsukishima's research enabled him to work mostly from home and Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous. Not that it mattered now, especially with soft, soapy hands ran up and down his body, wetting his hair and touching his cheek tenderly.

 

“I wish you wouldn't say such embarrassing things out loud.” Chuckling at the blush that broke out over his cheeks, Yamaguchi couldn't resist leaning up into a kiss. Pleased when the blonde didn't fight him, the freckled man let his hands wander, taking in all the wet, slippery slopes and definitions of his lover's body.

“Don't pretend to be shy,” he said. Shy wasn't the right word, coy was a better one. “Very cute.” Rolling his eyes as he ducked under the shower stream, Tsukishima blew water from his nose.

“And you look tired, hurry up before you crash out and collapse.” Rinsing off the suds and slick shower gel, Yamaguchi slipped his arm up around his boyfriend's waist, anchoring himself to the blonde.

“I'm not worried, I know you'll catch me if I fall.” And Tsukishima would to.


	17. Yamaguchi can cook damn well

The day before Tanabata was always a crazy rush and this year was no exception. Scanning a variety of different recipes online, Yamaguchi sighed. It was the first time in his whole life he'd be spending the holiday away from his family. Moving cities for university was a daunting task, but the homesick and concern had been eased with Tsukishima sharing his experience. By a small miracle he had managed to sneak into the same university as his childhood friend and although their disciplines and courses differed the pair still found themselves living together.

 

The small apartment outside of campus worked well for both of them and the little kitchen would be perfect for the dinner Yamaguchi had planned for the festivities. It would just be him and Tsukishima this year which was a far call from the usual large family gatherings the holiday usually bought. This would be small and detailed and the freckled boy couldn't wait to get started. If only he could nail down what he wanted to make.

 

Tsukishima had the world's worst sweet tooth and while Western cakes and sweets were not hard to make, the small, compact oven would be a struggle to cook anything in let alone something as delicate and well timed as a cake. Cupcakes would be easier and much more fun to decorate. Scrolling down the list of recipes titled _easy_ and _simple,_ Yamaguchi eventually settled on what looked well within his skill and equipment range.

 

Tsukishima was going to be so impressed when he got back. University lectures and tutorials seemed much more intense for those studying science and Yamaguchi wasn't surprised. His history and social studies based course had many hours of self paced learning involved, but his contact hours at the university itself was greatly limited. Thus giving him more time to bake, cook and of course 'study'.

 

There was no doubt Tsukishima would be thrilled to have the tasty offering, holiday or not and Yamaguchi tried his hardest to ensure their little flat was clean and tidy. It took some of the pressure of his friend and left Tsukishima more time to relax away from study.

 

Piling all the ingredients out on the kitchen counter, he checked with his recipe and turned the tiny oven on. Pre heating was important even if the oven was so small. Watching the element heat up and starting to tick red, Yamaguchi got to work measuring out the flour, sugar and milk. He'd made cupcakes many a time before but always under his mother's supervision. Now working solo he had to try and remember everything he'd been taught. It would be humiliating to have Tsukishima come home to burnt, doughy or undercooked cupcakes. Not to mention Tanabata would be a downer.

 

Milk, flour, sugar, eggs and a decent dollop of vanilla essence later, his batter looked perfectly smooth and just the right amount runny. Greased muffin tins and patty pans, each in their individual tin, Yamaguchi spooned the batter in and tidied up the tin. Level and bubble free they looked perfect. Gently sliding them into the oven and adjusting the heat, he held his breath as he glanced at the clock and counted off the next twenty minutes.

 

It would be foolish to just sit and stare at the oven's glass surface for almost half an hour, he instead worked on the dishes, wiped down the bench and whipped up a creamy mix of butter and icing sugar. Pink colouring and maybe a honey, toffee twill to finish, these cupcakes would be the perfect start to the Tanabata.

 

 

Having waited for the cakes to bake, cool and now with the final pink icing piped over the top, Yamaguchi scanned through the internet finding designs and patterns he liked. Nothing too crazy elaborate but enough to see that he'd made an effort. If he'd had the cash and the hindsight he would have added strawberries, just to make them extra special.

 

Pleased by the end result, he stacked the neat little cakes side by side on a serving tray and awaited Tsukishima's return with spirits high. Study was the last thing on his mind and yet he forced himself to sit down and struggle through it, but only for half an hour as the sound of a key in the door alerted him to his incoming room mate.

 

“Tsukki!” Jumping up and dumping his book on the sofa, Yamaguchi could barely contain his excitement. “Look.” Pointing at the sugary confectionery, he grinned proudly awaiting praise.

“Oh, I bought some too.” Holding up a bundle of plastic bags, the blonde placed them gently along the side the cupcakes in all their pink and gold glory. “You should have text me or something. Now we're having double I suppose.”

 

Mood dropping, Yamaguchi's heart sank as the store bought cupcakes and their perfection put his homely offering to shame.

“That's okay, mine weren't that great anyway. Oh and they're chocolate.” Putting on a brave face was better then sulking, but Tsukishima had such a knack of working out his unspoken emotions, it was pretty much impossible not to look disappointed. Looking between his friend and the food, the blonde narrowed his eyes before taking the pre packaged sweets and calmly walking to the door.

“I'll be back in a minute. Wait here.” Confused and still a little put out Yamaguchi wasn't going to fight him. Instead he just slumped back down on the sofa, took up his text book again and prayed that his friend didn't throw out perfectly good food for his sake.

 

Tsukishima wasn't gone long and in the minutes of returning, he went about restocking the cupboards with food and goods before joining Yamaguchi on the sofa, pink cupcakes in hand.

“Didn't want the chocolate ones?” Since the blonde had returned empty handed he'd assumed the bought cupcakes were now disposed off and the guilt felt like a nasty, greasy knife in his stomach. Licking icing from his fingers, toffee twill long gone, Tsukishima shook his head.

“I hate chocolate, I got them for you.” That was a subtle, awkward stab to the gut and it made Yamaguchi feel even worse.

“Ah ok.” Head bent down over his work book, he couldn't look Tsukishima in the eye, even as he peeled off the wrapper and finished off the cake.

“Don't beat yourself up about it, Takish-san was very happy to have them. I think she saw it as like a gift or something. I don't know.”

 

Jerking his head up, a heavy weight lifting from his chest Yamaguchi smiled.

“You didn't just throw them out?” Pulling a face, the blonde appeared thoroughly unimpressed.

“Of course not, what a waste of money.” Smiling and exhaling deeply, Yamaguchi tossed his book aside in order to cuddle up closer to his friend. Cupcake now gone, fingers still sticky, Tsukishima frowned as the shorter boy pushed his head back to the sofa with a strong kiss, licking the sugar and sweet from his lips as he did.

“Thank you."


	18. Yazuka AU

The short knock at the door made him jump. Glancing quickly at his wrist, Yamaguchi yawned as he rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this, like three hours too early. He was supposed to be up at six am for his next round at the hospital and his head had only just hit the sofa cushions mere hours before hand.

 

Struggling up on his elbows and calling out a greeting, he staggered to the door, falling short of actually opening it.

“Can I help you?”

“Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi please open up, we fucked up. Like major fucked up.” The hurried and terrified tone in Hinata's voice had the freckled man wrenching open the door in seconds.

 

Hinata was a good friend, a good little friend with a dickhead of a boyfriend who was always getting him into trouble. He supposed being a gay gang leaders was doubly tough, especially when trying to be taken serious with a pint sized volleyball coach as a lover. But having them arrive on his door step at three in the morning was not welcomed and put him immediately on edge.

“What's wrong? Hey!” Opening the door just a crack and getting suddenly pushed aside, Yamaguchi's jaw dropped as Hinata, his boyfriend plus another two strangers entered his apartment. “Hinata what the fuck?”Swearing seemed necessary especially as he noticed one of them was bleeding all over his hardwood floors.

 

Spinning on his heels, fluffy crimson halo a sticky mess of hair, Hinata looked on the edge of tears.

“I'm so sorry Yamaguchi-san. I didn't know where to go. Please help him, he won't stop bleeding.” Eyes wide as the redhead's boyfriend and the standing random dropped a lump of man atop his sofa, Yamaguchi followed the blood trail.

“Ok, ok. What happened?” Kneeling beside the unconscious man and assessing the situation, the freckled man licked his lips.

Although things like stabbings and shooting were rare in Tokyo, his short placement period in Thailand had him see plenty. Not that recognising the gaping wound in the man's side would have been that hard and diagnosing it in seconds, he shot a glance at Hinata. “What happened?” He repeated, staring intensely as he awaited a response.

 

“Don't ask questions and we'll make it worth your while.” Tearing his gaze from Hinata's soft brown eyes and to the dark gaze of Kageyama, Yamaguchi knew no doubt this was gang related.

“I need to know what's wrong with him to help. I can't do anything unless you tell me what's wrong.” Exhaling deeply, the dark haired man nodded sharply.

“He was shot, twice.”

“Once” Yamaguchi corrected, peering closer at the man's injuries. “But probably shot at twice.” Clenching his fist to stop from himself from reaching out and assessing further, the freckled man shook his head. “I suppose asking to take him to a hospital is out of the question.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I don't think we can.” Coming up beside Kageyama and taking his hand, Hinata buried his face into his boyfriend's side. “I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go.” Watching the redhead's bright, puppy dog eyes and the heaving chest of the man on his sofa, Yamaguchi's stomach turned as he stood up.

“It's fine. But I need you to get some stuff for me, or else this isn't going to work.”

“Whatever you need, we'll pay you anything you want.” The small, bleach blonde, silent until now perked up, his eyes swimming. “Just please save him.”

 

 

Three hours and a lot of blood later, Yamaguchi stood in his shower, watching rivers of red run down his arms. He felt like he was in a dream, a horrible nightmare that was still ongoing. Such a big part of him wanted to just wake, his alarm blaring and head aching from lack of sleep. It would be worth it however, just to break this reality.

 

Jumping out of the shower and towelling his hair dry, the freckled man stared at himself in the mirror, letting out a tired groan. He looked like death, he looked worse than the passed out man on his kitchen bench. Sighing as he brushed his teeth and relished the clean feeling, he edged towards the door and peered out. Towel around his waist he decided to make a dash to his bedroom, hoping that it was only Hinata and the random bleach blonde still hanging around in his kitchen.

 

Skidding around the corner of the hallway and slinking towards his room, a calm, levelled voice made him jump.

“Can I have some water please?” Flinching at being caught his with pants down, no pants at all even, Yamaguchi turned slowly, cheeks blazing red. Hinata was still laid out flat on the neat little futon Yamaguchi had directed him too before hitting the shower. He was snoring gently and looked thoroughly undisturbed, even as his injured friend emerged into wakefulness. Looking around for the other quiet member of his uninvited houses guests, the freckled boy was surprised to find him atop the fridge, hand held console in hand.

 

“Hey, can you get him a drink?” Raising his voice loud enough to reach the bleach blonde, Yamaguchi frowned as he was ignored. “Seriously, like just for a second. I have to get some clothes on.”

“He can't hear you.” The bloodied blonde on his kitchen bench coughed harshly. “He's in meltdown, just let him be for a while. Just don't touch him.” Groaning, empathy getting the better of him, the dark haired boy crossed the room. Amazed his feet even carried him.

 

Full cup of water in hand, he knotted his towel around his waist, moving back to his impromptu patient.

“Here, slowly and just in little sips.” Hand cupped around the blonde's head, Yamaguchi barely managed the strength to hold his own head up, let alone the other man's. Wetting his lips gently and watching the slow, steady gulp as he managed his first full sip, the dark haired man smiled at the look of relief that crossed his face.

“Thank you.” Words slurred and eyes feverish, the blonde winced and took a shaky breath. “Is the King here?” _The King?_ Pulling a face, Yamaguchi shook head.

“Sorry, I don't think so.” Worrying etched in his face, the blonde tensed as if to try and sit up.

“Do you know where he is, it's important.” Holding a hand to his chest in case he did try to move, the dark haired man was unmoving.

“I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait until Kageyama gets back.”

 

Honey golden eyes hazy and dazed stared back at him pleadingly.

“Please, please help me. I need him to find my son.”


	19. Married with kids

Smiling at the prompt little picture his daughter made, Yamaguchi smiled. Yachi was such a quiet, timid little girl school might not be the right thing for her right now. She looked so small in her neatly pressed school uniform and hat, even her bag seemed to dwarf her. But he knew he was was just being paranoid. She was old enough for this, brave enough for this, far braver than he was even.

“Daddy, can we leave soon? I don't want to be late.” Lowering his phone and tapping out of the camera function, Yamaguchi pouted.

“Just one more photo, to show Papa when he gets home.” Smiling, the young girl threw her hands up in a quick peace symbol, posing for her father.

  
  


Grinning, the freckled man snapped a couple more photos before he was satisfied. “Thank you.” Pocketing his phone and pulling her into a quick hug, Yamaguchi showered the youngster with kisses, regardless of her protests.

“Daddy! Stop it, no! You're messing up my hair.” Patting the hair in question, Yamaguchi waved off her concern.

“No I'm not. But it does look very pretty today.”

  
  


Bright, golden blonde hair was twirled up high in two little even pig tails that had taken Yamaguchi years to perfect. Although she'd inherited Tsukishima's blonde hair, her dark eyes and light sprinkling of freckles came straight from Yamaguchi. She was a beautiful mix of both their finest features and she was the light of both their lives.

  
  


And now she was all grown up, ready to go out and face the world without her daddies.

“Why are you crying?” Cocking her head to the side and reaching out to touch her father's hand, Yachi smiled. “It's okay daddy, Papa will be back soon and then you won't be lonely.”

  
  


Lonely? He couldn't help but laugh. She was so loving and kind. The perfect little lady and so worried about her daddy.

“I know sweetheart. I'm just so proud of you.” Beaming, the little blonde gripped his hand hard, tugging gently.

“Good good. Now can we please go. We're going to be late.” They were absolutely not going to be late, but what his little girl wanted she generally got.

  
  


  
  


Coming home to a quiet house was a little unsettling. While Yachi had been in childcare for the last couple of years, it had only been for a couple of hours a day and never for the whole week. Flopping down flat on the sofa, he couldn't help but groan out loud. He was definitely being a cotton wool parent, there was no ifs or buts about it. He however comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only one.

  
  


Watching other young parents suffer the same way he had that morning put his mind at ease. And of course Yachi putting on a brave face had helped as well. Glancing at the clock and counting down the hours until home time, the freckled man heaved himself up and made a beeline for the bedroom.

  
  


There was the smallest chance Tsukishima would still be awake. Sometimes when he got back from gigs he'd stayed up to check his emails or catch a quick bite to eat. But as Yamaguchi slowly eased the door open and peered inside the darkened room, he discovered now was not one of those times. Instead a very tired lump of Tsukishima was curled up on his side of the bed, glasses delicately perched on the bedside table beside him.

  
  


Crossing the room with cat like silence, Yamaguchi stood a little way back and just watched his lover sleep. It was maybe a little creepy, but he just couldn't help it. Especially when the blonde was making the most adorable little snoring sounds. Taking in his peaceful appearance, Yamaguchi almost reached out to touch him. But that would be rude and selfish and he'd be hearing about it for the next week if he did. Instead he sat gently on the end of the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping bae.

  
  


He was so lucky to have Tsukishima. They'd been friends for years and he'd expected that whole time to have his feelings rejected. Instead a freak confession had seen his unrequited feelings very much returned and in moments of his accidentally admittance, a relationship was formed.

  
  


Luck had certainly been on his side that day and indeed many days in their future. Marriage had followed their long period of dating and barely a year after they were offered a place in T.H.E.M. Technologically Harnessed Equal Maternity. A program originally designed for infertile couples to finally have children, it later spread to same sex couples and single parents.

  
  


It was a difficult program to gain place in and yet they'd managed in months. The mix of both their DND and a donor egg had the beauty and miracle of Yachi born nine months later. Which had changed their lives forever and Yamaguchi was so incredibly thankful.

  
  


“Everything went okay?” So lost in his thoughts, Yamaguchi had completely failed to noticed Tsukishima stirring. His golden eyes looked sleepy and unfocused, a common issue without his glasses. Nodding as he crawled up the bed, the freckled man snuggled in beside his lover.

“It went fine, she was so relaxed. I must have looked a mess.” He felt bad admitting it, especially when his daughter should have been a hell of a lot more scared.

“Probably.” Blunt as ever Tsukishima seldom pulled his punches. “But I bet it made her happy. She likes it when you're all nervous, then she gets to baby you.”

  
  


Blushing to his ear tips, Yamaguchi nudged him none too gently with his shoulder.

“Rude. You're happy to be on pick up duty?”

“Thrilled,” the tall man replied sourly. "No car parks, soccer mums, loud kids. Yup sounds great.” Talking to Tsukishima in the morning was always running a bit of a gauntlet. He was still so sleepy after work so everything always seemed so negative.

  
  


“I guess you had a good night then?” Sighing as he looped his arm around his husband's slim shoulders, the blonde kissed his hair quick.

“It wasn't that bad. I'm just cranky.” Tilting Yamaguchi chin up, Tsukishima held his gaze with a small smile. “I'm actually super excited to go. And super jealous you got drop off duty.” Heart feeling fit to burst, the shorter man managed a quick kiss before his neck his twisted uncomfortably.

“You can have it tomorrow then.” Shrugging as he pulled out of the kiss, the blonde sighed, content.

“Tomorrow we can do it together.”


End file.
